What if Kari was older than Tai?
by icypika
Summary: This is something I just made up so if you have any ideas please put them in the reviews. Basically this is what I think the series would be like if Tai and Kari swapped ages and roles. I do not own Digimon!
1. Chapter 1

What if Kari was older than tai

One day, Kari was at the park with her friend TK. Those two were about as close as two friends can be.

TK noticed an uneasy look on his friend's face he asked, "Hey Kari, what's wrong is something troubling you? You know you can talk to me about anything right?"

Kari gave TK a warm smile and said "Yeah, its just that my little brother Tai isn't feeling very well and I'm worried he won't make it to camp like he wanted."

TK said, "Don't worry Kari I'm sure he'll be fine."

Kari said, "Thanks TK by the way how is Matt doing?"

TK said, "My big brother is doing just fine. Why?"

Kari said "Its just that you're lucky you're the younger sibling."

TK said, "Why is that?"

Kari said "Its just that you don't have to worry about having someone look up to you."

TK said "Yeah I guess by the way didn't you have to meet Sora today at her mom's flower shop?"

Kari said "Oh man! I completely forgot. Thanks TK. Can you do me a favor and watch Tai for me until 6:00 Pm?"

TK said "Sure."

Meanwhile at Kari's house:

Tai's POV:

I heard the doorbell ring I went over to check and see who it was because Kari always told me to be careful when I'm home alone.

I said "Hi TK. What are you doing here?"

The older boy responded "I'm going to keep an eye on you while your sister helps Sora at her mom's flower shop."

I said "Ok."

Author's Note:

Ages

TK and Kari are 12

Tai is 9

The rest of the digidestined are the same age they are in the anime.

Sorry I don't know the ages but I'll try and do my best.

Answer me this question: Should I have Tai and Kari swap crests? Should I have Tai join the gang at the same time Kari did? Leave your thoughts in the review.


	2. Chapter 2

What if Tai was younger than Kari? Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters.

Author's note: Hey guys I'm so sorry I didn't update for a really long time I ran out of ideas but I'm going to try my best. I'm not going to start the Digi-destined being in camp I'm going to have a few days before they go to camp with some small things before they take the dive. Sorry about the bad joke. This chapter is going to be about what TK and Tai do while Kari is helping Sora at the flower shop.

Tai's POV:

After I let TK in I tried to lock the door but TK beat me to it. TK is my best friend even though he was 3 years older than me he always babysat me when my sister was either at her Photography club or helping Sora one of my other friends at her Mother's flower shop.

I asked TK, "Hey TK what are we going to do?" My stomach started to growl loudly.

TK said, "I think we should get you something to eat first before we do anything. I'll get you a snack because it's still early. While you go get some of your games for us to play."

I nodded and went to my room to get some of the usual board game TK and I like to play or should I say games I always beat TK in. Honestly, I never like to lose. I came out of my room with a few board games when I saw TK had gotten me my favorite snack Pretzels and Peanut butter with a glass of chocolate milk. (I don't if that's his favorite snack but, I'm going to pretend it is.)

I said to my best friend, "Thanks TK. You know as well as Kari does." I ran up to him and gave him a big hug. (Sorry if Tai out of character but he's younger so of course he's going to be a little out of character.)

TK said, "Thanks Tai but can you please get off me."

I said sheepishly, "Oops sorry TK."

TK said, "It's ok Tai. How's your soccer doing?"

I said as I pouted childishly, "It's doing well but, they still refuse to take me off of defense and put me on offence."

TK said sarcastically, "That's original."

I noticed his sarcasm and said angrily, "What do you mean by that?"

TK laughed and said, "I can't get anything past you can I?"

I said proudly, "Nope. TK you know as well as I do that neither one of us can get anything past each other. We've been friend for a long time so we can tell if one of us is lying." (Sorry if I made Tai sound too smart there. LOL)

TK said, "That's right anyways what I meant was that you don't seem to think things through enough."

I pouted and said "Who told you that? Kari?"

TK shook his head and said, "Yes she did."

I sighed and said, "Doesn't matter let's play a board game." TK agreed and we played a game similar to Monopoly. (Just in case I don't own Monopoly.) TK and I played for hours when TK looked at the time and said "Tai it's 5:00 why don't you take a shower and change into your pajamas so you can impress your sister."

I said, "You mean so _you_ can impress my sister."

TK's face turned bright red I know TK has a crush on my sister which I find sick but, since I want to help my best friend I did as he asked.

When I came out it was 5:45 so Kari would be home soon. TK and I played a quick game of Uno (I don't own Uno) when we heard someone opening up the door I ran to the door to see my big sister coming in.

TK followed me to the door to greet my sister.

Kari's POV:

When I opened the door I saw my little brother and TK walking up to greet me.

I gave my brother a pat on the head and turned to TK and said, "Thanks for taking of my little brother TK. Did Tai behave?"

TK said, "Yup he always behaves." TK knew he took the words right of his best friend's mouth.

I said to TK, "Thanks again for taking care of Tai for me. I'll see you in school tomorrow ok?" TK nodded and walked out the door.

Tai's POV:

I said, "Hey sis how was working at the flower shop?"

She sighed and thumped down on the couch and said, "It was exhausting as usual." Tai started to say something but Kari beat him to it and said, "And before you ask Sora is doing ok too."

I asked, "How'd you know I was going to ask that?"

She said, "Let's just say it's a sister's intuition." I didn't what that meant but, I just sat next to her on the couch. She got up and went to make dinner. At dinner Kari and I just talked about our days.

END OF CHAPTEEER! I'm referencing Chuggaconroy on YouTube you should check his channel out he does awesome Let's Plays.

Icy: Yeah! I got this chapter out on the same day as the 5th chapter of Chikorita's wish.

Older Tai: Took you long enough.

Icy: Sorry I've been busy with school.

Older Tai: Yeah Right you weren't too busy to work on Chikorita's Wish.

Icy: Hey I'm going to tell you that same thing I told the readers at the beginning I had writer's block for this story.

Older Tai: You're lying you just gave up on this story.

Icy: Watch what you say Tai I'm in control meaning I can make you extremely clingy to your older sister.

Older Tai gasp with fear: OK! Guys please review.

Icy: Oh yes please do and tell me if you want me to make Tai depend on his sister even more.

Older Tai: Please don't! Icypika will try to update a chapter for both Chikorita's Wish and this story.


	3. Chapter 3

What if Tai was younger than Kari? Chapter 3

Last day of School Tai's POV:  
I woke up it was 7 AM on the last day of school. I wasn't as happy as most kids are on the last day of school. I climbed down the ladder to see how Kari was doing she said she wasn't feeling good last night.

Once I got off my bunk I saw that my sister's forehead was still red I asked, "Morning Kari. How are you feeling?"

She said weakly, "I feel the same as I did last night. Tai can you get me the thermometer?"

I rushed to the bathroom and got our digital thermometer I slid across Kari's forehead and it came out as 105 degrees! I told Kari what the thermometer said and she just said "Looks like I have a fever. Tai call TK and asks his mom to give you a ride to school."

I started to cry and said, "Kari what about you? You can't miss your final exams and you're sick I don't like seeing you sick."

Kari had a small smile on her face and said, "I took my exams yesterday and I'm older than you if you've forgot I can take care of myself. But I don't think I'll be able to go to camp."

I said, "I'll miss you at camp Kari. I won't have as much fun without you. But if you say so I'll go give TK a call, but take care of yourself OK?"

She said, "I will don't you worry about that. Do your best on your final exams for me ok?" I nodded and went and called TK's mom she said she would be glad to give me a ride and she'd be there in an hour, so I got ready for school made myself some toast for breakfast then I heard the doorbell ring and I opened the door to see TK in front of me before I left I locked the door. The entire day I was quiet until Lunchtime.

Lunchtime: Tai's POV

I didn't sit with my friends like I usually do at lunch I just sat by myself because I was worried about my big sister I didn't want anything to happen to her I looked up to her in more ways than one. I saw my friend Yolei, Davis, and Cody came up to me.

Davis asked, "What's wrong Tai?"

Cody said, "Yeah what's up."

I yelled, "I don't want to talk about it!"

Davis said, "Tell me Tai. You know I'll do whatever it takes to get the answers I want."

Cody said, "Davis has a point you know."

Yolei yelled at Davis and Cody, "STOP IT YOU TWO! If Tai wants to tell us he will." She shoved the two boys away.

I said, "Thanks Yolei."

She replied, "You're welcome anytime. I know it's none of my business but you know you can talk to me about it if you want."

She started to walk away but I said, "Actually Yolei I would like to tell someone if you want know you can sit next to me."

Her face lighted up at what I said and rushed back to sit next to me.  
She asked, "What's wrong Tai?"

I answered calmly, "It's about my sister Kari."

She asked curiously, "Did you two get into a fight again?"

I shook my head and said, "No nothing like that."

She asked, "Then what is it?"  
Tears started to form in my eyes as I said, "It's just that my sister got sick so she can't come to camp with me."

She said, "Tai I know you're lying when it comes to your sister there is always something more to it."

I sighed and let out a small smile as I said, "Yolei you can read me like a book can't you?" She nodded. I continued, "Its two things. One thing is that I think she caught it because of me a week ago I had a fever and she pretty much waited on me hand and foot. The second thing is…*Tears started pouring out of my eyes luckily we were in the corner of the cafeteria so no one saw me* Kari means the world to me I don't like it when she gets sick and I can't do anything about it."

She started to pat my back and said softly, "I know Tai but I'm sure everything is going to be fine."

I had calmed down and said, "Thanks Yolei you always know the right thing to say."

Her face turned bright red as she said, "It was nothing Tai. You just remember I'm always here for you." Then the bell rang signaling lunch was over Yolei said, "Good Luck on the rest of your exams Tai." She gave me a wink as she ran to her next class. I realized my face was starting to blush but, I tried to shake it off. I thought to myself _Now that I think about it she is kind of cute and one of the nicest people I know. Stop thinking about stuff like that we're just friends._ After I put those thoughts in the back of my mind I ran to my next class because my teacher would kill me if I was late again.

END OF CHAPTER!

Icy: Hey guys what'd you think?

Tai: I can't believe you made me seem so emotional and you made me blush because Yolei winked at me!

Icy: Sorry Tai. I had to make you have a crush on someone other than Sora since she's older than you in the fan fiction.

Tai: I'll have my revenge!

Icy: Hey Yolei.

Yolei: Hey Icy why'd you call me here?

Icy: Because I want to know what you think about me pairing you with Tai in my Fan fiction.

Yolei: I like it.

Tai *Mouth hang wide open anime style*: WHAT YOU LIKE IT!

Yolei: Yeah I like you as a little kid and how emotional you are in the fanfic.

Tai: Really?

Yolei: Yes but I want to know what the readers think? Should Icy keep this shipping of me and little Tai? If so should he make a squeal to this story with the 2nd generation characters if so what about the crests?

Icy: I couldn't have said it better myself Yolei. You were my second favorite character in the second season.

Yolei: Who was your first?

Icy: Kari of course why would I make Tai so dependent on her?

Yolei: Good Point. Anyways readers leave your thought to Icy's question or the ones I asked before he could in the review section.


	4. Chapter 4

What if Tai was younger than Kari Chapter 4

Ages:

Tai: 9

TK: 12

Yolei, Davis, and Cody: 10

Tai's POV:

I was walking home from school with TK but, he was ahead of me. I'm usually ahead of him, but I had a lot on my mind most of it was about Kari. I was glad I was finished with my final exams. I'm pretty sure I passed all of them the only exam I had trouble with was Science next year I'm going to take Kari's advice and get some tutoring from Yolei she is really good at science. My face started to blush when her name popped into my head I was thinking about what happened at lunch.

FLASHBACK:

I had calmed down and said, "Thanks Yolei you always know the right thing to say."

Her face turned bright red as she said, "It was nothing Tai. You just remember I'm always here for you."

End FLASHBACK

I couldn't get what she said out of my head. Yolei was the first person I met when I started going to elementary she was very nice to me. She introduced me to Davis and Cody and all of us became really good friends. I kept walking and thinking about all the fun things me and friends had done when I accidently bumped into TK and fell on my butt.

I said, "Ouch that hurt."

As TK helped me to my feet he asked, "You OK Tai? That sounded like it hurt."

I said, "I'm fine TK thanks for helping me up."

He said, "No problem, but tell me what's on your mind?"

I said, "There's nothing."  
He said, "Yeah it's something you're never this clumsy."

I asked, "What do you mean I'm never this clumsy?"

He said, "Tai I've known you long enough that you never bump into people unless something's on your mind bothering you."

I sighed and said, "I'm just thinking about Yolei told me at lunch." *My face started to turn bright red*

TK gave an evil smirk and asked, "Tai are you crushing on Yolei?"

I said defensively and sternly, "No I'm not."

He said, "Tai I know you're lying."

I said, "Let's just get home so I can pack and you need to pack."

TK said, "I'm coming with you to help you pack."

I said, "Yeah right you're just going to my house so you can see your girlfriend."

TK started to blush and said, "Tai she's not my girlfriend she's just my good friend."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah right it's completely obvious you have a crush on my sister."  
TK said, "If Kari's my girlfriend then Yolei is yours." After that the rest of the walk home was quiet because we didn't want to end up getting into a huge argument.

5 minutes later Still Tai's POV:

TK and I finally made it to my house. When I opened the door I saw Kari sitting on the couch watching her favorite show.

I said, "Hey Kari I'm home."

She turned around and saw me and said, "Good. Did you try your best on your exams like I asked you to?"

I nodded and said, "Yup, and TK is here he wanted to know how you were doing."

The older boy came in and said, "Hey Kari how are you feeling?"

She sighed and said, "Not much better." She turned her head in my direction and told me to start packing for camp. I did what I was told to while the two older kids were talking about something.

TK's POV:

Once I knew Tai was out of earshot I said to Kari, "Hey Kari I found out something interesting about Tai. Do you want to know what it is?" She nodded I continued, "I think Tai is crushing on someone."

Kari asked, "Who do you think it is?"

I said, "I think it's Yolei."

Kari asked, "What makes you say that?" I told her about what Tai told me.

I heard Tai's voice saying, "TK! Can you help me reach my goggles?"

I said to Kari, "I'll be right back."

Kari said, "TK can you do me a favor?"

I nodded and asked, "What is it?"

She said, "Since I can't go to camp with Tai could keep an eye on him? Sort of like a big brother." I nodded and went to help Tai finish packing.

END OF CHAPTER!

Icy: So what did you guys think?

Tai: Its ok but, I still don't like how you made me have a crush on Yolei.

Icy: Just deal with it Tai.

Tai: Whatever when do the dig destined get to the digital world?

Icy: After the next chapter is what I was thinking. By the way guys I'm looking for a co-writer for the story. PM me if you're interested. See you guys next time.


	5. Chapter 5

What if Tai was younger than Kari Chapter 5

Ages:

Tai: 9

TK, Mimi, Sora: 12

Izzy: 10

Matt: 13

Joe: 13 and half

_Thoughts_

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Tai's POV on the bus to camp:

I was sitting on the bus next to some girl who wears way too much pink.

The girl turned to me and said, "Hi my name is Mimi. What's your name you little cutie?"

I said, "Don't call me a cutie. My name is Tai Kamiya."

She said, "That's a nice name." I thanked her and went back to my thoughts. I thought to myself _I wonder how Kari is doing I'm worried. I know I'm the younger sibling, but I'm still worried about her because she is almost always getting sick and I can't do anything to help. It also worries me is that Kari is always doing her best to take care of me even when she is sick. I just wish I could help her._

At camp Still Tai's POV:

I was glad when the bus stopped because Mimi wouldn't stop talking about her makeup and how she never wanted to go to overnight camp. I jumped off the bus to wait for TK, but sadly when he did he walked right by talking to his older brother. I just let it go and tried to get my bag out of the storage unit on the bus. Sora noticed me struggling to get my bag.

Sora's POV:

When I got off the bus I noticed Tai having trouble getting his bag out of the storage unit on the bus. I asked, "Hey Tai, want a hand?" He just nodded.

Tai's POV:

Sora was nice enough to help me with my bag out of the storage unit. I thanked her and the 2 of us went to find out what cabin we were in. She asked me, "What's wrong Tai?"

I said, "It's nothing you need to worry about."

She said, "Yes it is. I promised both TK and your sister to keep an eye on you."

I said, "Fine it's just that TK is too busy talking to Matt to talk to me."

She said, "It's not his fault he and Matt are separated they just need time to catch up."

I sighed and said, "I guess you're right." The two of us just kept walking towards the mess hall to find out which cabin each of us our in and when we arrived we were in for a big surprise.

END OF CHAPTER!

Icy: Sorry it took so long.

Tai: Finally!

Icy: No one asked you.

Tai: So what?

Yolei: Don't Question the author!

Icy: Thank Yolei. Anyway I was planning on making this chapter longer but it was too much for me to type. Sorry . There won't be any digital action for a while.

Yolei: Hey did you decide on if TK and Tai are going to switch partners?

Icy: Yes they are in my POV it'll make more sense.

Yolei: That just increased his cuteness face by 100%

Tai; I'm not cute!

Yolei: You are in this fanfic.

Tai: Icy prepare to die!

*Hides behind Big rock*Icy: See you next time. Please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

What if Tai was younger than Kari Chapter 6

Ages:

Tai: 9

TK, Mimi, Sora: 12

Izzy: 10

Matt: 13

Joe: 13 and half

_Thoughts_

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Tai's POV in front of the mess hall:

Sora and I finally arrived at the mess hall and we couldn't believe what we saw.

Sora said, "Look Tai looks like we're in the same cabin as TK."

I pouted and said, "Yeah, but Matt I in our cabin too."

Sora giggled and said, "It sound like someone is jealous."

I blushed and said, "I'm not jealous it's just that Matt doesn't like me very much." I could tell by the look on Sora's face that she didn't believe me. Sora and I headed towards Cabin 8.

Tai's POV in front of cabin 8:

When Sora and I arrived at our cabin we saw Mimi, TK, Matt, Some kid with glasses, and a red headed kid with a laptop. I saw TK and Matt laughing at some joke.

I ran up to TK and asked, "Hey TK's what's so funny?"

TK turned his head and saw I was angry about something.

TK was about to say something when Mimi came out of nowhere and squealed, "Hey you little cutie! Are you in this cabin too."

She grabbed me in a death hug I was struggling while saying, "Can't… Breathe…Someone… Help… Me." Luckily Sora came to my rescue by telling Mimi to let me go. Mimi dropped me to my ground. When I caught my breath I heard someone laughing out loud I turned my head and saw Matt laughing at me. I thought to myself _this is going to be a long summer if I have to spend it with this jerk._

TK said, "Matt stop laughing at Tai he's my friend!"

Matt said, "Wait this little squirt your friend?"

TK nodded and asked me, "Tai are you alright?"

I said angrily, "I'm alright but what do you care don't you need to catch up with your brother I'm sure he's a lot more fun to hang out with then me." I stormed angrily into the cabin and sat down on the bed with my name on it. The tall boy with glasses and the red head went to the cabin to try and calm me down. When the two of them came in and introduced themselves to me the tall boy with glasses name was Joe Kido and apparently the CIT for cabin 8. The red head's name was Izzy. The 3 of us chatted with each other.

Meanwhile Sora's POV:

I was scolding Matt for being such a jerk to Tai when he hasn't even gotten a chance to get to know him. After I was finished with that I turned to TK with a disappointed look on my face and said, "TK I think both you and your brother need to apologize to Tai for how rude you were to him."

TK asked, "What do you mean?"

I sighed and said, "TK do you know how much you mean to him?"

TK sighed and shook his head as I continued to say, "You mean a lot to him your more than just his best friend to him you're like the big brother he never had and you just ignored him. Something tells me you feel the same way Tai feels."

He said

Out of POV:

Matt had heard all of this started walking towards the cabin. When he got in the cabin he saw Tai just lying on his bed and went to him and said, "Hey can I talk to you?"

Tai said, "What you want to make fun of me some more?"

Matt said, "No I wanted to apologize." I saw a shocked look on his face but just continued, "Look I'm sorry I didn't know how much TK meant to you and I just took him away and worse and made fun of you while doing it. Can you forgive me?"

Tai said, "Yeah and I might've overreacted a little I know you and TK are separated so I forgive you. Friends?"

Matt said, "Friends come on let go tell everyone we're friends now." Tai just nodded. The two friends went out and told everyone everything was fine now.

Icy: Hey guys what did you think?

Tai: Terrible you made me good friends with Matt.

Matt: You know its true dude.

Tai: That was until in the second season you took my girlfriend.

Icy: Hey


	7. Chapter 7

What if Tai was younger than Kari Chapter 7

Ages:

Tai: 9

TK, Mimi, Sora: 12

Izzy: 10

Matt: 13

Joe: 13 and half

_Thoughts_

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Author's Note: Sup guys icypika here and this is when they take the plunge, heads up I'm giving Tai TK's partner and TK Tai's partner sorry but in my opinion it makes more sense because you all remember Patamon digivolved last. So no flames or hate on this story.

Tai's POV:

I was sitting up in a tree trying to avoid Mimi from cutting or styling my hair. I heard Mimi saying something like "Where are you Tai? Its time for a haircut." I was happy Mimi couldn't or more like wouldn't look in the trees because that dress of hers would get dirty. Honestly who wears a dress in this summer heat? I decided to take a nap in the tree because I'm not going down till she gives up. Little did I know my nap wouldn't last long cause something big was going to happen.

Tai's POV (10 minutes later):

When I woke up I noticed some snow falling. I was so shocked I fell out of my tree and landed on Matt. Matt said, " OW! Watch where your falling Tai."

I sweat dropped anime style and said, "Sorry Matt but it shocked me when it started to snow in the middle for July totally freaky." (If you don't get that reference then re-watch the very first episode of Digimon)

He said, "It's ok lets get in the cabin with everyone else." I nodded and followed him into the cabin.

10 minutes later Out of POV:

After the freak blizzard all of the kid saw a big green vortex with what seemed to be meteor but we're some sort of mini remote. Then a huge wave came out of nowhere and sucked them in and brought them into where?

Icy: Sorry about the cliffhanger and shorty chapter guys but I need your help who should be the leader of the digi-destined then Tai will get their crest sorry because the Crest of courage is the sign of the leader.

TK: Here are the candidates Me (TK), Matt, or other.

Matt: Your votes your story. See ya next time

Icy: Matt that's my line. I have another poll should I bring Kari in early or l just the same time in the anime. Please put your vote in the review. See you next time.


	8. Chapter 8

What if Tai was younger than Kari Chapter 7

Ages:

Tai: 9

TK, Mimi, Sora: 12

Izzy: 10

Matt: 13

Joe: 13 and half

_Thoughts_

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Location: Digital world Tai's POV:

When I woke up I heard a weird voice, when I opened my eyes and saw a cute little pink thing in front of me saying "Tai your finally here wake up I've been waiting for you."

I asked the little pink thing, "Who are you?"

The little thing said, "I'm Tokomon and we're partners."

I asked, "Partners in what?"

Tokomon said, "I don't know, but we can still be friends."

I said, "Alright. Let's go look for my friends."

Tokomon said, "OK." Just as he said that Izzy, Sora, and TK came out of the bushes running from some sort giant red beetle when TK grabbed me and I grabbed Tokomon.

Motimon said pointing to a tree, "Over here guys." We hesitated for minute but we took the risk."

I said, "This is cool I didn't know trees could be this hollow."

Izzy asked, "What kind of tree is this?"

His Partner said, "It's a hiding tree silly."

After a few minutes the buzzing was gone and we heard a familiar voice saying, "You can come out now." When we came out we saw Matt and Mimi. They had their partners also. Matt introduced his Partner as Tsunomon and Mimi introduced her partner as Tanemon. Sora introduced her partner as Yokomon. TK introduced his partner as Koromon.

I asked, "Hey where's Joe?" Just as I said that we heard screaming which we presumed was Joe and we were right. Joe was saying something, which I didn't hear because I was too busy playing with Tokomon. When suddenly we heard Kuwagomon we started to run but we came to a cliff.

Sora checked and said, "There was no way down so we had to find another way."

Matt said, "Are you crazy there is no other way." Just then Kuwagomon started to attack but they were too weak to do much of anything. Then Kuwagomon came in for another attack but the Digimon tried to attack but they were to weak all of us shouting something to our partners like no don't do it. Kuwagomon smacked them away with ease but they were still wanted to fight each of us were saying something nice to our partner well in Izzy's he said, "They must be programmed for courage." (Sorry couldn't resist putting in the funniest line ever in) When our Digimon attacked again there was a huge rainbow and our partners got bigger or digivolved as they called it. Our partner new forms were able to defeat Kuwagomon or so we thought after congratulating our partners Kuwagomon came out of the forest and shattered the cliff we were on and we plummet to our doom? I don't think so! See you next time.

Icy: Sup guys what'd you think?

Tai: I hate it! I'm the leader!

Icy: Not in this fan fiction. Sora is the leader. Any other Digidestined have a problem with it.

TK: Nope.

Matt: Nope

Mimi: Nope it'll be nice to have a girl boss around the boys for once.

Izzy: Nope

Joe: Nope

Sora: This is going to be interesting.

Icy: Yeah and I decided I am going to have Kari come in early and maybe even Yolie? What do you think should I bring in Yolie?

Tai: Attack him Greymon!

Icy: AHHHH! Kittymon digivolve!

Kittymon: Kittymon digivolve to Starmon!

Starmon: Star shot! (Directly at Greymon)

Greymon: Ahhh! That hurt.

Icy 1 Tai 0


	9. Chapter 10

What if Kari was older than tai? Chapter 8

Icy: Sup guys icypika here.

Tai: we know that.

Icy: whatever anyways guys I'm going to shorten the episodes sorry but, I can't do word for word. And I'm going to skip introducing the rookie forms.

Ages:

Tai: 9

TK, Mimi, Sora: 12

Izzy: 12

Matt: 13

Joe: 13 and half

'Thoughts'

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Tai's POV:

We had just fallen off a cliff but Gommamon had fish help us so we are just wandering through a forest. I asked Patamon, "can you really fly with those wings?"

He replied, "Yup."

I said, "Cool"

Biyomon said, " I can fly faster the of them ended up in a flying contest. Mimi was complaining so we took a rest to decide what our plan was.

Sora said, "I think we should find some way to contact the camp."

Matt said, "How are we going to do that Mrs. Leader? I don't see any phones around. Do you ?" While those to were arguing I heard something and shouted QUIET!

After everyone calmed down I said, " I hear phones." Everyone listened and they heard it. Sora and TK complimented me on my hearing so we followed the sound and found a beach with pay phones. TK dialed my houses number but didn't get an answer. After trying for at least an hour we all sat down and divided the food. I heard munching and saw TK and Agumon munching away at food and everyone complained. We didn't realize how loud we were until some giant sea snail like thing came out of the sand and destroyed the pay phones.

Biyomon said, "It's shellmon"

Izzy asks, "What's a shellmon?"

Tentomon said "Something that gets mad for no reason!" The digimon tried there attacks but only Agumon's hits because he ate food.

Shellmon started attacking TK I wasn't going to let that happen so I threw a rock at it and said, "Leave my friend alone!" Shellmon was aggravated so he grabbed me with its tentacles and started squeezing me harder than Mimi's death hug. TK knew he had to do something he turned to Agumon and asked, "Agumon please help me save Tai!"

Agumon said, "I promise I'll help." Then TK's digivice started glowing and a light surrounded Agumon as he shouted "Agumon digivolve to Greymon!" Where Agumon used to be standing there was a giant trex like digimon which shouted out his signature attack Nova Blast. It hit its target and Tai was free but unconscious TK picked Tai up and him along with the others ran to safety.

END OF CHAPTER!

Icy: What did you guys think?

Tai: It was terrible you had me get knocked unconscious by shellmon.

Sora: Stop being so negative Tai.

Tai: He's making look like a wimp.

Icy: Deal with it. I'm holding a contest if you would like to submit a drawing of 9 year old Tai I will give you a choice of having your own original character or writing an original chapter about Kari having a misadventure in the real world. If you would like to submit an entry PM me the link to the picture on deviant art or just a copy of the artwork.

TK: the next chapter won't be up till the contest is done. Icy is holding a poll or two on his profile page please go fill it in if you can.

Icy: thanks TK please read and review.

Sorry about the bad organization but I wrote this on my iPod


End file.
